


I Need to Work

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs a little bit of an distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to Work

John glanced up at Sherlock as the other man let out a low groan that was closer to a growl. The doctor raised a brow as the detective knocked his microscope aside and hid his face in his hands. Almost silently John slipped off of the stool he'd been perched on to the ground and crawled beneath the table with a smirk. The brunette didn't even notice until there was hot suction around his suddenly exposed need.

"Fuck, J-John," he swallowed thickly, his eyes widened and his hands gripped at the corners of the table. The blonde just hummed while inwardly smirking, as Sherlock let out a low moan. "Fuck, J-John, I-I need to work, I ah, oh," his brain basically short circuited as John swallowed him down, pulled back and repeated the motion twice more.

"Fuck."

“Sherlock?” Molly’s meek voice sounded from the doorway, concern in her tone. Sherlock tensed, his eyes snapping to her face in surprise. John would have been grinning from ear to ear if his mouth was free, so of course he swallowed around the brunette. “Are you alright?” she bit her lip, unsure if she should enter or not.

“Fine, fine,” he managed, holding back a moan as John hummed silently around him. “Th-thank you,” he forced a smile as John swallowed, his head bobbing.


End file.
